The Thunder Rolls
by boneskillet257
Summary: Pete and Myka are sent on a mission to 'snag-n-bag' a very dangerous artifact. Pete never realized how he truly felt about Myka until seeing her come so close to dying that day. This is quite a "shocking" story. This is my first foray into any type of public writing. Please review so that I can see where I need to improve. If I get enough positive feedback, I may write a sequel.
1. Breakfast

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 1: Breakfast_

It started out as a typical August morning for Secret Service Agent Pete Lattimer. It was sweltering hot outside, in the South Dakota badlands, making him all the more thankful for the window A/C unit that his partner Myka had given him for his last birthday. The smell of bacon in the frying pan caught his attention, and immediately garnered a smile and a groan of excitement from Pete. He bounded down the stairs as quickly as he could, bacon was his favorite breakfast food. As he skidded around the corner, he had to chuckle, the sight that met his eyes was _**exactly**_ what he expected to see. Myka was absent mindedly eating fruit salad with her nose glued to the newest member of her private library, a mystery novel. Artie and Claudia were having a quiet discussion about the latest ping on the Warehouse's radar, and he knew that this would mean that he and Myka would, no doubt, be on the road before lunch. Leena was at the stove frying up some bacon and scrambled eggs. Pete tore into his breakfast with all the vigor of a man eating his last meal, knowing full well that he would probably be missing lunch...again.

Agent Myka Bering let out a low chuckle, her partner always looked like a man who hadn't eaten in days when he sat down for breakfast. He must have noticed that her attention was no longer on her book, because he was grinning at her with his cheeks packed full of scrambled eggs. He looked so much like an overgrown chipmunk that she laughed out loud. Apparently she laughed a little louder than she had intended, because Artie and Claudia's hushed discussion had ceased altogether. This caused her to blush and slide back behind her book. Books always made her feel safe, other than that time in Ireland with that Druid Manuscript, but that wasn't a normal book, so it didn't count.

Claudia looked at Artie after Myka's rude interruption and said "I suppose now is as good a time as any, right Geezer?" She knew that Artie disliked the nickname that she had given him, but that just made it all the more fun. She had been working at the Warehouse for nearly a year and a half, and felt more at home here than she had anywhere in her life. She had a family here, and her unique set of skills were actually useful on a daily basis. Claudia was very adept with computers. She was an expert hacker, she had actually hacked into the Warehouse's computer system once, which has some of the most sophisticated security and firewalls on the planet. Also, if it was on the internet, Claudia could find it. Her comment to Artie had to do with Pete and Myka's next assignment, and she was thoroughly enjoying keeping them guessing a little. Claudia was sure that they would not be very happy once they found out what they would be facing. The Warehouse system was pinged late last night, while they were all asleep. Since she was an early riser, she was almost always the first one in the Warehouse every day. Today, when she arrived, there was an alert flashing on her computer monitor that she hadn't seen before. The alert said "CLASS 3 DANGEROUS ARTIFACT DETECTED!" She immediately went and filled Artie in on the situation. That was why they were talking so quietly when the agents walked into the dining room, they didn't want to get them too worried before breakfast.

"Alright Claudia, let's fill them in, and quit calling me Geezer!" said Agent Arthur Nielsen, more commonly known as Artie. He was not thrilled with the situation at hand. This artifact had surfaced once before, nearly one hundred years ago, and the agents sent to retrieve it were never seen again. He knew that the agents sitting before him were some of the best that the Warehouse had ever seen, but that did little to quell his fears.


	2. Artie Concerned

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 2: Artie Concerned_

"The artifact that you will be 'snagging and bagging' on this assignment is extremely dangerous. Nearly a hundred years ago, it claimed the life of two Warehouse agents." said Artie.

"Artie, sometimes I think you enjoy getting us all worked up without letting us in on the secret." said Pete in a tone of mock frustration.

"If you wouldn't interrupt me so often, Agent Lattimer, I would actually be able to finish filling you in on the situation." Artie continued, "The artifact is Benjamin Franklin's key, the one he famously tied to the kite string. It is imbued with the ability to control lightning, as well as pretty much any electric current. As you know, almost every artifact that we deal with has a downside, and this is no exception. Excessive use of the Key will turn the user into a human lightning rod."

"Where is this key now?" asked Myka.

"Where would you expect to find any Ben Franklin artifact?" asked Claudia.

"Philadelphia?" asked Pete.

"Exactly, chalk one up for the big man." chuckled Claudia, "In the past 72 hours, there have been eleven people struck by lightning. I am still working on trying to figure out if there is a connection between the victims. There is something there, I am almost sure of it. Just give me some time to connect the dots."

"You two should probably start packing," said Artie, "your flight leaves in less than an hour. Contact me over Farnsworth once your plane lands, and I will give you further instructions."

"Geeze Artie, thanks for the heads up. It's not like either of us might have had plans for this evening." joked Pete.

"Very funny, Pete. You both knew what you were getting into when you joined this unit. Oh, I almost forgot, here are your dossiers. They contain all the information that we currently have on the Key." Artie said, trying his best to keep his nerves in check.

"I guess we'd best get on the road." said Myka. "Pete, you can drive. I am going to better acquaint myself with this file on the trip to the airport. Oh, and Pete, don't forget your iPod, I know how cranky you get on a plane ride without your 'tunes,' and frankly, I really don't want to deal with it."

As they got up to leave the dining room, both Pete and Myka couldn't help but notice that Artie was watching them with a look of pure concern in his eyes. Myka made a mental note to talk to Pete about it once they got to the car. She had never seen Artie look this worried, and to be honest, it startled her a little bit. Artie usually kept his emotions to himself, and this was new territory for her. She started to pack her bag for the trip. As usual, she only packed a carry-on bag. They were usually only gone for three days at the most, so this was always plenty for her. Myka was not one of those girly girls that needed an extra suit-case just for her make-up, she didn't need a whole lot.

Pete, on the other hand, always needed an extra suit-case, but it wasn't for extra clothes or make-up, or anything like that. Pete always had to make sure he always had enough snacks to last him a week when they went on these missions. He couldn't live without his junk food, and he never knew if he would have enough time to do any shopping once they got on location. He had also made a mental note to ask Myka what her thoughts were about the way Artie was acting. He had never seen this side of Artie, in all the time he had worked at the Warehouse. It left him a little addled, he did not like seeing his boss looking worried, because Artie always seemed to know way more about the artifacts than he would let on.


	3. Road Trip

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 3: Road Trip_

Pete had just turned over the engine, Myka was packing her bag into the trunk. She flopped into the passenger seat with a manila folder in hand. Pete was disappointed, he knew that this was going to be a quiet ride. When Myka read, books or files or pretty much anything, she was not very talkative. There was a silver lining here though, if she was reading the file, he didn't have to. Pete didn't like reading much, aside from comic books, he loved reading comic books. He thought of himself as being kind of like a super hero working at the Warehouse, and thought that his and Myka's adventures would make a fantastic comic. He started driving toward the airport, it was only a half hour drive, but he knew that he was going to be bored if Myka wouldn't talk. He turned on the radio, hoping to at least break up the monotony, and switched it to the local country station. There were about a million country stations in South Dakota. He actually liked this one, which was surprising, since he was not a big fan of country music. _The Thunder Rolls_ by Garth Brooks was playing, and that was when the vibe hit him.

As they were driving toward the airport, Myka started to read the file that Artie had given her. When Pete turned on the radio, she was going to tell him off. He knew that she was not a fan of music, unless it was classical music, which she loved. She decided to let him off the hook this time, after all she was reading the file, and she knew Pete couldn't stand dead silence. When he flipped the station over, she noticed that there was a sharp intake of breath from the driver seat. She looked at him a little concerned, and noticed that there was a fearful look in his eyes, the one he only got when he had a bad vibe. She knew that his vibes were never wrong, so this scared her a little bit also.

"Pete, is everything ok? You had a bad vibe, didn't you?" said Myka.

"Yeah," said Pete, "when that song came on the radio, it just made me feel like something bad was going to happen. I am scared about what might happen on this mission."

They had just pulled into the lot at the airport when Myka finished reading the report. She was a little disconcerted at what she found in there. It appeared that when the Key surfaced, in the early 1920's, a chain of events that led to the deaths of two hundred people in Fargo North Dakota, including two Warehouse agents. The person using the Key was a man named Randall Thompson, who had worked with Nikola Tesla. He was angry with Tesla for firing him. Tesla fired him because he was experimenting with electricity as a torture device. When Thompson found the Key, he thought that he could use it to destroy Tesla's life work. He was not aware of the power of the artifact that he was dealing with, what started out as shutting down Tesla's power grids and blowing up his transformers, quickly escalated to unexplainable lightning strikes. Tesla was working with the Warehouse, and when he saw what was happening, he was almost certain that an artifact was involved. The Warehouse dispatched it's two best agents on the case, and they quickly located Thompson. They cornered him in North Dakota, and he panicked. His emotions had tied themselves to the artifact, and when he panicked, it unleashed a hellish lightning storm. The report stated that there were over a hundred lightning strikes in Fargo in only a ten minute window. It lit several fires in the outskirts of town, killing hundreds of people including Thompson and the two agents. The artifact was never seen again after that. Now it was back on the radar, and there was so much more electrical energy flowing through the world these days. The potential for disaster was exponentially worse.

**I just wanted to say thank you to the people who have written reviews and followed my story. I have received some positive feedback, and some constructive criticism as well. ****SparkbyIrreplaceableSpark****, I appreciate your input, but I find it difficult to break the habit of writing in paragraphs. I will keep that in mind while writing the chapters to come. If anyone notices any grammatical issues, please let me know. I have no proof readers, and I am actually publishing these chapters as I write them. There are no rough drafts or anything like that, it is going straight from my head to the site.**

**I also feel the need to add a disclaimer, I do not own Warehouse 13 or its characters, although the plot is all mine. Thanks for taking the time to read my story, and I will hopefully have a couple more chapters tomorrow evening. I can only write after work, so my time is sort of limited...Jake**


	4. Flight Plan

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 4: Flight Plan_

The agents were thankful for their Secret Service badges when they got to the airport. Their flight left in less than fifteen minutes, and their badges allowed them to slide right through all of the security points without any issues. They were just settling into their coach seats, Artie never sprung for first class no matter how much Pete begged, when Pete was hit with another pretty strong vibe. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the source of these vibes, but he could tell that something bad was going to happen on this assignment. He didn't want to bother Myka with another vibe now, he knew that she was already unsettled as it was. He got his iPod out, and stuck his earbuds in his ears, he would just have to find solace in his tunes for the time being. He would never tell anyone this, but his guilty pleasure was 90's pop music, particularly Christina Aguilera.

Myka was not very thrilled that their seats on the plane were so far from each other, about five rows, but there really wasn't anything she could do about it. She was planning on filling Pete in on what was in the file, but the plane was completely full, and she knew that when there were this many people in one area, there were always some ears listening and eyes prying. She decided to wait until they got to the hotel to give him the info. Besides, she knew Pete well, and he would be asleep less than twenty minutes into the flight. They had about three hours of flying ahead of them, and she decided that she would probably benefit from a nap as well. By the time the flight attendants came around with the drinks and peanuts, both of the agents were somewhere in dream land.

When Pete woke up, it took him a moment to figure out where he was. He just had a pretty rough nightmare, and the details were already fading pretty quick. Although the specifics were getting a little fuzzy, the one thing that stuck in his mind was that Myka had been in extreme danger. He figured that this had something to do with the vibes that he had been having, and decided that he was going to watch her like a hawk until they got back to the Warehouse. He decided that he should at least look over the file Artie had given him, if Myka had seen this, she would have been completely shocked. Once he was finished checking out the greatest hits, his worries only compounded. He hadn't realized just how dangerous this artifact was, he was glad that Myka was asleep, otherwise she would have seen the worry in his eyes. He asked the flight attendant how soon they'd be landing, and she told him that the plane would touch down within a half hour. He decided that he should wake Myka up, she always needed a few minutes to wake up, and he needed to use the restroom anyway.

Myka awoke to a gentle shake from her partner. "Waddyawhan? Whodat?" was all she was able to muster at the moment. He looked down at her and said, "The plane lands in thirty minutes, thought you might want to wake up fully before we deplane. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tinkle." And with that, she lost sight of Pete. She hit the dinger button and asked the flight attendant that appeared for a drink, her mouth was very dry, she must have been sleeping with her mouth open again. By the time her drink arrived, the pilot was coming over the intercom to inform everyone that the plane was getting ready to go into it's descent.

The agents were packing their luggage into the grey tahoe that the local Secret Service field office had been nice enough to leave at the airport for them, and Pete was already trying to convince Myka that she should let him stop somewhere for a cheese steak sandwich. By the way he was talking, you would have thought he hadn't eaten in several days, but in truth it was more like several hours. She relented, because she knew that he would be insufferable to deal with. They had decided to wait until they got to the hotel before calling Artie on the Farnsworth. The decision was changed for them rather rapidly, when the Farnsworth started buzzing and clanging in that annoying way. Myka was concerned that something might be wrong, because Artie usually waited until they called the Warehouse when traveling through civilian channels, just in case someone might be a little too curious. When she opened the Farnsworth, she was surprised to see Claudia's face on the screen.

"The situation just got drastically worse," said Claudia, "the professional baseball stadium just got hit with about twenty lightning strikes in the last hour."


	5. Information Overload

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 5: Information Overload_

Claudia had spent the last several hours researching non stop. She discovered that, of the original eleven victims, eight of them worked together at a machine shop in the suburbs of Philadelphia. The shop had recently gone through a series of lay-offs, and the eight victims were some of the employees that had survived the lay-offs. Claudia had a feeling that whoever was using the artifact was a disgruntled employee, who had lost his job, and was seeking revenge on those who hadn't. She had just pieced all of this together, when another ping came through, informing her of the situation at the baseball stadium. There had been twenty lightning strikes at the stadium within the last hour, but luckily, there were only three more victims added to the list. She had a feeling that these victims were probably random, and that the emotional instability of the artifact had come into play, but she couldn't be sure. Artie was still at the B&B, and she had no idea when he would be back. His Farnsworth was sitting on his desk, so she had no way of contacting him. She decided that it would probably be in the interest of all involved, to give Pete and Myka the new intel. She picked up Artie's Farnsworth, and made the call.

When she saw Myka's face on screen, she said "The situation just got drastically worse, the professional baseball stadium just got hit with about twenty lightning strikes in the last hour."

"How many more victims are we dealing with now?" asked Pete, from off screen.

"Luckily, only three more have been struck." said Claudia, "Out of the fourteen current victims, there have only been two deaths, but if this continues, there could be countless more. Of the original eleven, eight were co-workers at a machine shop just outside of Philly, and they were some of the only ones that had survived a series of lay-offs. I have a feeling that what we are dealing with is a disgruntled employee, who believed that if he put a few people in the hospital, he would get his job back. I haven't found a connection with the other three of the original victims yet, they could very easily be random occurences, knowing the nature of this artifact. The three at the baseball stadium appear to be random as well, I think his emotions are starting to get the better of him. The home team had just lost the game when the strikes had started, and his frustration may have set the Key off."

"If his emotional state is so unstable that he can set the Key off when his team loses, I'm a little worried about a confrontation with him." said Myka.

"This is starting to sound a lot like what happened last time the Key surfaced." said Pete. "If we tick this guy off, he may kill a lot of people."

"You actually read the file?" said Myka, "That is amazing, what brought that on?"

"I woke up on the plane, and couldn't get back to sleep, so i figured I'd learn a little about what we were up against."

"Wait, Pete can read?" laughed Claudia. "Who'd have thought it? You guys should head over to the baseball stadium and check out the security camera footage, see if there was anything suspicious going on."

Just then, Artie came in through the door to the Umbilicus. He was shocked to see Claudia talking to Pete and Myka without consulting him first. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You know that you should never contact the agents without checking with me first."

"I got some new information that was pretty time sensitive." said Claudia, "There was another incident with the artifact, and Pete and Myka need to be heading over to the baseball stadium before they go over to the hotel. You hadn't come back from the B&B yet, and I made a decision to call them." She quickly filled Artie in on what had happened since he went up to Leena's to grab lunch for the two of them. She apoligized to Artie for acting without his permission, and he forgave her, knowing she had good intentions.

Artie's face came over the Farnsworth, "I agree with Claudia, head over to the ball field, and see what you can find. We'll keep looking, and give you an update when we know more." And with that the Farnsworth went silent.


	6. De-Ja-Vu

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 6: De-Ja-Vu_

Pete and Myka were in the security office at the ball field, they had just finished combing through a couple hours of footage from today's game. They had the head of security make them a copy of some of the more interesting tidbits, they were going to send this back to the Warehouse for Claudia to analyze. It had been a close game, and the home team was up by one run going into the bottom of the ninth inning. The Philadelphia pitcher walked the first batter, and the second batter hit a walk off home run. That was enough to get any sports fan emotional. The agents couldn't locate anything in the video that clued them in to where the Key may have been, but they knew it had to be here somewhere. If anyone could sift through all this footage, and find the proverbial needle in the hay stack, it was Claudia.

"Maybe we should head over to the machine shop now," said Pete, "and talk to the owner. He may be able to tell us if anybody was exceptionally angry at being laid off."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Myka. "Any information that we can get will be beneficial at this point. Once we finish there, we should go to the hospital, and interview the victims. We may be able to find a recurring theme in their stories, which could help us figure out who is doing this."

The machine shop was in a small steel building, on the outskirts of the city. When they walked in, they were greeted by a chorus of industrial sounds. They were led to the owner's office, and found him deep in thought. "There are some government agents here to see you Mr. Krimp." said the man who brought them in. "They said it was pretty important that they talk to you immediately."

"Thank you Rich, you can go now." said Krimp. "How can I help the two of you? What is the reason for this surprise visit?"

"We are here to ask you some questions about the employees that were recently struck by lightning." said Myka. "We believe that there may be more to it than just lightning strikes, there may be foul play involved." Krimp was looking at her and Pete with a look of confusion on his face, so she continued. "Doesn't it seem like a very strange coincidence that eight of your employees were struck by lightning within a three day span?" she asked.

"We understand that you recently laid off about six of your employees." said Pete, "Did any of them seem exceptionally angry at this news? We think someone was trying to get his job back by opening some positions up."

"Most of the guys that I laid off were not very happy," said Krimp, "most of them have families. Do you realize how hard it is to feed a family off unemployment benifits? Let me be the first to tell you, it is extremely difficult to look your kids, and tell them you can't afford to buy them new shoes because you have to pay your mortgage. There was one guy though, Jerry Thompson was his name, he was pretty irate. Kept saying things like, 'You ain't seen the last of me' and 'You're gonna regret this.' He stormed out of here like a tornado, and I haven't heard from him since, he hasn't even stopped by to pick up his last paycheck."

"Thompson, huh?" said Myka, "Can you tell us where he lives? We would like to go talk to him."

It was as if a light went off in Myka's head, Thompson was the name of the guy who had used the Key all those years ago. By the look on Pete's face, she could tell that he had recognized the name too. Mr. Krimp gave them an address on the other side of town, and they thanked him, and left. She decided to call this information into Artie and Claudia, she wanted to find out if this Thompson was related to the original Thompson from the file.


	7. Square One

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 7: Square One_

Pete and Myka had just given Claudia the name of their key suspect in the case of Ben Franklin's Key, and she was a little shocked. Myka was having her look into Jerry Thompson's family tree, to see if he was related to Randall Thompson. She was now going through several government databases, she was very thankful that the Warehouse computer system had high level clearances, it saved her a lot of time not having to hack into all of these systems. As it turned out, Randall happened to be Jerry's great grandfather. Apparently Randall no longer had the Key with him when the Warehouse agents caught up to him, and it had actually been passed down through the family. This made things even more dangerous, because the Key didn't even have to be present for it's effects to be deadly. They had just assumed that the Key had been lost in North Dakota in the 1920's. She contacted Pete and Myka, and told them about the relationship between the two Thompsons.

Myka was not really surprised, Claudia had just told them that Randall was Jerry's great grandfather, she didn't need Pete's vibes to make that connection. They were just rounding the corner onto Jerry's street, and Pete was not looking very happy. She asked him what the problem was, and he said that it was nothing serious, and not to worry about him. This made her worry more, Pete was normally pretty willing to talk to her about these things. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, they were just pulling up in front of Thompson's house.

Pete was really beginning to worry, his vibes were never this frequent, he had a feeling that something really bad was going to happen, and soon. They had just pulled up in front of Jerry Thompson's house, and he got slapped in the face with one of the strongest vibes he ever had. Myka could tell that something wasn't right, and he tried to play it off as best he could, but he knew she wouldn't let that slide for long. When they got out of the car, he made sure that he took the lead when approaching the door. If anything bad happened, he preferred that it happen to him.

"Mr. Thompson," Pete called as he knocked on the door, "Mr. Thompson, are you in there?" His car was in the driveway, and the lights were on in the house. Pete turned to Myka, "What do you think Mykes? Something seems a little fishy, should we check it out?"

"I agree, something is definitely off here." said Myka. "Try knocking one more time, and if he doesn't answer, you can break the door down." Pete knocked and called out again, with no response. He drew his Tesla, and Myka drew her side-arm. Pete then proceeded to kick down the door, sending splinters flying everywhere. They flanked out, each searching a different area of the house. Pete was the first one to find him, with a perfectly round hole in the middle of his forehead. He called for Myka to come up to the master bathroom, where Thompson was laying in a pool of dried blood.

"Claudia, I don't think Jerry Thompson is our culprit." Myka said into the Farnsworth.

"What makes you so certain?" said Claudia, "Did you find new evidence?"

"How's this for evidence?" asked Pete, showing her the scene in the bathroom. Best they could tell, he had been dead for three days, from an execution style gunshot wound to the head. Apparently, he had mentioned the key to someone, and they came in the middle of the night, and tried to take it from him. When he put up a fight, they shot him. There were enough broken items in the master bedroom to suggest that Jerry put up one hell of a fight. The mess in the rest of the house showed that the intruder had searched quite vigorously for the Key. It was safe to assume that they had found it, considering recent events. They needed Claudia to find something in that video footage now more than ever. They were back at square one with no real suspects, and a whole lot of unanswered questions.


	8. Brotherly Love

_**The Thunder Rolls**_

_By: Jake Boney_

_Chapter 8: Brotherly Love_

There were local cops all over the place, Pete and Myka had called the Thompson murder in after talking to Claudia. Forensics was not a strong suit for either one of the Warehouse agents. Pete and Myka figured that there was a good chance that the local police would find something that they might miss. While the cops were covering the murder investigation, they decided to go over to the hospital and interview the victims of the Key. Now that they had no suspects again, it seemed important to get as much information from the victims as they could. They got in their Tahoe, and took off for the hospital, Claudia had discovered that almost all of the victims were at the same one. There were about ten different hospitals in Philly, but only one had a doctor who was well versed in lightning strikes, and that was, ironically, Franklin General, and that was where they were headed.

"Yo," said Claudia, "what's up?" Pete and had Myka called in to the Warehouse to get an update about the Thompson murder.

"Have you heard anything back from the local P.D.?" said Myka, "We were hoping that they might have found something by now."

"Actually, they did send us a report with a couple of interesting items." said Claudia, "It appears that there were only four sets of fingerprints in the entire house. Two of them belonged to you guys, one to the victim, and the other belonged to a man named Leonard Krimp."

"Krimp?!" said both Pete and Myka simultaneously.

"Yeah, Krimp." said Claudia, "Do you guys recognize that name or something?"

"Krimp is the name of the owner of the machine shop that the majority of the victims worked at." said Pete. "We talked to him a few hours ago, he put us onto the scent of Thompson, and gave us the address and everything. I find it hard to believe that he would send us right to the scene of a murder that he committed."

"I see your confusion." said Artie, who had just walked in from doing some inventory in the Utah sector of the Warehouse. "The owner of the machine shop is Alan Krimp, Leonard is his older brother. Alan inherited the shop after his father's passing about three years ago. Leonard was on some pretty bad controlled substances at the time, so their father gave the company to his younger son instead of the older son. We have information that tells us that Leonard hung around with our deceased Thompson quite often."

"Wow," said Pete, "Artie has been pretty busy recently. That is a lot of good intel. How many hours have you had our poor young computer genius hacking away to find all this information?"

"Contrary to popular belief," said Artie, "I do know how to use a computer Pete. You do remember that we were able to function without the wonderful Miss Donovan. Back to the point, we may be dealing with a man trying to sabotage his brother's success. Before this week's lay-offs, Krimp's shop had some pretty costly machinery break-downs, mostly due to power surges. We think that Leonard may have stolen the Key prior to all this, and that Jerry Thompson caught him trying to put it back."

"That makes sense," said Myka, "Jerry was probably smart enough to connect the dots. When he saw Leonard in his house, with the Key in hand, he probably began accusing Leonard of the recent lightning strikes. This would have caused Leonard to need to tie up loose ends, and Jerry was the first one. He probably tossed the house to make it look like a robbery."

**I would like to apologize for the delay, I have been suffering from a bad case of writer's block. I am trying to get back into the swing of things, and I hope that I haven't disappointed my readers. Again, thanks for taking the time to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of it's characters. I do however own the plot of this story, and any of the original characters contained within.**


End file.
